Step By Step
by Catty-Nyaa
Summary: Langkah pelan akan membawaku ke rahasia yang tidak di ketahui oleh manusia. Langkah sedang, aku sanggup mempermainkan dunia dan mencari keluargaku. Dan langkah cepat, aku akan mengendalikan dunia. Karna langkah demi langkahku adalah untuk masa depanku. My First Fic. R&R Please!. Arc I : Slow Step.
1. Arc I : Slow Step

**Step By Step**

 **Naruto & Highschool DxD © Masashi Kishomot & Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Summari : Langkah pelan akan membawaku ke rahasia yang tidak di ketahui oleh manusia. Langkah sedang, aku sanggup mempermainkan dunia dan mencari keluargaku. Dan langkah cepat, aku akan mengendalikan dunia. Karna langkah demi langkahku adalah untuk masa depanku.**

 **Prologue.**

Naruto Uzumaki –itulah nama bocah yang sedang dikejar oleh amukan masa, dirinya sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia dikejar dan selalu diincar, mereka semua selalu menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian, lalu pada puncaknya, 10 Oktober mereka akan menyerangnya dan dirinya akan selalu berakhir dengan luka yang cukup parah.

Namun pada kali ini…

Ketika dirinya dihadapkan pada dua pilihan mana yang akan ia pilih? Kiri atau kanan? –karna sekarang dirinya yang berumur 5 tahun ini dihadapkan pada dua jalan gang, dan belajar dari pengalaman, Naruto lalu mengambil jalur sebelah kiri, jalur yang penuh dengan penderitaan.

Dan ternyata sebuah gang buntu telah menyambutnya untuk berpesta pora.

"Cih, langkah yang salah" membalikkan badannya, mata birunya membulat sempurna ketika para penduduk yang ingin sekali membunuhnya telah berada di depannya, bahkan beberapa ninja'pun telah menyiapkan senjata andalan mereka untuk dilemparkan ke arah Naruto.

Mengingat kemungkinan untuk bisa kabur dari situasi seperti ini adalah 0%, maka Naruto Uzumaki lebih memilih untuk menutup matanya, siapa tahu denagn menutup mata, dirinya dapat untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang akan datang, walaupun sedikit.

SYUUT

Matanya terpejam dengan kuat, dirinya mencoba untuk menghilangkan pikiran kalau dirinya akan mati, karna entah kenapa ia merasakan kalau yang menjadi target oleh seorang yang melempar benda tajam tersebut mengarah ke kepalanya.

TRANK

Telinganya bergerak pelan, apa yang tadi dia dengar tidak salah? –apa tadi itu adalah bunyi antara Kunai atau Shuriken beradu dengan benda yang yang terbuat dari besi? –dirinya tidak tahu dan ingin mencari tahu.

Perlahan, bocah yang menjadi Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi ini mulai membuka matanya, setelah dirinya membuka mata dan memperlihatkan sepasang shappire yang indah, Naruto memandang bingung wanita yang ada di depannya.

"Apa yang telah kalian lakukan kepada anak ini?" suara wanita di depannya ini sangat anggun dan penuh dengan karisma, tetapi yang yang menjadi pertanyaannya ; kenapa wanita ini melindunginya?

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya seperti itu ; kenapa kau melindungi iblis ini?" para warga yang tadi ingin menyerang Naruto, menatap tajam wanita yang ada di depan bocah pirang ini.

"Aku tidak akan membantah kalau kalian _menganggap_ anak ini Iblis, karna dia memang **Iblis** dalam artian sesungguhnya" Naruto menatap wanita di depannya ini dengan pandangan sedih.

' _Bahkan dia juga'_

"Kalau kau tahu dia adalah Iblis, kenapa kau melindunginya?" para warga mulai murka dengan wanita yang ada di depannya ini.

"Karna anak ini adalah… **anak kakak'ku** "

DUARRR

Ledakan energy negative keluar dari dalam tubuh wanita berambut coklat yang memiliki mata violet indah. Para warga yang tidak tahan dengan ledakan energy negative tersebut langsung pingsan, karna bagaimanapun wanita ini adalah Iblis, dan Iblis adalah makhluk yang selalu disangkut pautkan dengan kegelapan.

Naruto memandang bingung wanita di depannya ini, dirinya mengabaikan fakta bahwa wanita ini telah membuat warga biasa yang tadi mengejarnya telah pingsan di tempat, dirinya bingung dengan perkataan wanita ini ; anak kakak'ku? –apa maksudnya? Dirinya membutuhkan jawaban…SEKARANG!.

"A-apa maksudmu me-mengatakan a-aku adalah Iblis?" dirinya harus bertanya dengan hati-hati, karna bagaimanapun tingkatannya dengan wanita di depannya ini sangat jauh berbeda, walaupun nyatanya ia memiliki Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau memang Iblis, lebih tepatnya setengah Iblis –karna ibumu adalah Iblis, dan ayahmu adalah setengah _Da-tenshi_ , jadi kau memang bukan manusia" wanita di depannya ini menjawab dengan nada polos buatan.

"Ke-kenapa ka-kau mengetahuinya?"

"Kenapa ya? –hm… karna ibumu adalah kakak'ku, jadi aku adalah bibimu" dirinya bingung dengan penjelasan wanita di depannya ini yang terbilang..err—gimana gitu.

"Nah begini saja, jika kau ingin tahu siapa ibu, maka ikutlah denganku –aku di suruh membawamu ke tempat seharusnya kau berada, tempat di mana ibumu dilahirkan" dirinya bertambah bingung dengan wanita ini.

"Anoo…"

"Dan juga nenekmu tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu, Naruto Bael- _kun_ " Bael? –bukankah dirinya Uzumaki? –sepertinya Naruto memang perlu untuk pergi ke tempat wanita ini agar ia bisa mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

"jadi, maukah kau ikut denganku?" dengan anggukan pelan Naruto menjawab pertanyaan wanita di depannya ini.

 _Karna langkah ku sekarang akan membawaku ke tempat yang tidak di ketahui oleh manusia –melangkah namun pasti, itulah moto'ku._

… _._

…

xXxStep_By_StepxXx

Mata birunya metanap gerbang di depannya dengan pandangan takjub. Siapa yang menyangka kalau di di hutan kematian ada gerbang yang bisa membawanya ke tempat kelahiran orang tuanya.

"Gerbang ini bernama _Dxdway_ , gerbang ini bisa muncul di mana saja, dan makhluk selain manusia mempunyai sensor yang tajam untuk merasakan keberadaan gerbang ini, tetapi setiap makhluk hanya diberi 3 kesempatan untuk bisa melintasi gerbang ini, dan setelah ketiga kesempatan tersebut terpakai, maka gerbang ini tidak bisa di pakai lagi" Naruto terdiam mendengar penjelasan bibinya –3 kali kesempatan berarti dirinya hanya bisa kembali ke sini satu kali lagi, lalu pergi ke tempat di seberang sana dan tidak akan bisa kembali lagi.

"Apa kau siap, Naru?"

"Aku siap…

…"Venelana- _san_ "

 **Prologue End**

Saya Author baru di FFn, maaf kalau prolognya pendek, karna banyak word yang saya buat tergantung masalah yang timbul dan kebutuhan per chapter.

Dan untuk gerbang yang dilewati Naruto, saya terinspirasi dari portal menuju ke dunia burung, Birdway, maka portal ini saya namakan Dxdway.

Thanks to : Akira no Rinnengan, ElvenBoy23, Botak Alim 10, & Azriel longinos.

Jadi –maukah kalian meriviw fic pertama saya ini?

Oppay Daisuukkiii~~~


	2. Slow Step : Chapter 1

Step By Step

* * *

Disclaimer : Naruto dan Highschool DxD is not mine!

* * *

Hm..bagaimana cara mengawali sebuah cerita dengan bagus ya? –biasanya kalau di drama-drama dan opera sabun mereka mengawalinya dengan suara koko'an seekor ayam jantan, matahari terbit, dan satu lagi…

"Apa ini rumahmu, Venelana- _san_?" yeah, decak kagum dan pertanyaan para penonton.

"Secara teknis, tidak –tetapi secara alami, ya. Aku dilahirkan di sini, begitu pula dengan _Kaa-san_ 'mu" matanya violetnya menatap Naruto dengan lembut, dan tangannya yang halus membelai rambut pirang bocah _jinchuriki_ ini.

"I..ini bukan rumah'kan?"

"Kalau di dunia ini, tempat seperti ini memang di sebut rumah. Bahkan ada yang lebih mewah daripada rumah ini" Naruto tidak lagi mendengar perkataan dari Venelana, melainkan dirinya lebih memilih untuk melihat langit di tempatnya berpijak, ungu –entah kenapa dirinya menyukai warna tersebut, warna yang tampak menawan dan menggambarkan keanggunan.

Lalu mata birunya melihat langit yang dipenuh oleh hewan berkaki 4 yang memiliki sayap, serta berkepala elang.

"Griffon, makhluk yang muncul di dalam buku yang pernah kubaca, merupakan keturunan dari seekor singa dengan elang, cinta memang tak mengenal ras" Naruto menyampaikan pendapatnya dengan nada yang err—gimana gitu.

Venelana yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya tersenyum, "Baiklah, mari kita masuk!" mengangguk'kan kepalanya, dan…

BRAK

Dengan elitnya Venelana membuka pinta istana tempat orang tuanya tinggal.

"Bisakah lain kali kau membukanya dengan halus, Venelana?" sedangkan sang pelaku hanya tersenyum lebar dan memasang wajah tidak berdosanya.

"Abaikan-abaikan! –sekarang kalian bisa memeluk cucu tercinta kalian!" dan dari belakang Venelana, Naruto berdiri dan memandang mereka semua dengan bingung. Asami Bael, ibunya Venelana menatap Venalana dengan pandangan yang hanya dimengerti oleh pemilik mata violet indah tersebut.

"Peluklah dia, _Kaa-san_! –Naruto butuh pelukan dari neneknya" cengiran lebar bertengger di mulut _chery_ 'nya.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Naruto- _kun_ " Asami memeluk Naruto dengan erat, dan Naruto yang sedikit mengerti membalas pelukan dari sang nenek.

"Kurasa aku akan bilang, aku juga senang bertemu denganmu, hm...?" Naruto sedikit bingung harus memanggil wanita di depannya dengan sebutan apa, kalau dirinya memanggil wanita ini 'Nenek', bisa-bisa pipinya tercetak sebuah stempel yang disebut dengan 'sentuhan-manis-seorang-wanita'.

"Kenapa?" kening Asami berkerut, bingung.

"Aku harus memanggil anda apa?" pertanyaan polos terlantun dari mulut bocah pirang ini.

"Bukannya Naru harus memanggilku 'Nenek'?" mengangguk mengerti, "Kurasa aku akan bilang ; aku juga senang bertemu denganmu, _Obaa-sama_ " dan dirinya mengulangi perkataannya.

"Ya ya ya…aku juga senang dengan reuni ini, tapi sekarang aku ingin menyampaikan ini" tangan halus wanita bersurai coklat ini memegang sebuah kotak berwarna coklat gelap, lalu dengan santainya Venelana melemparnya ke arah bocah pirang yang memandang kotak tersebut dengan bingung, sebelum akhirnya dirinya memutuskan untuk menangkap kotak tersebut.

"Bukalah! –dan di dalamnya ada peninggalan ayahmu" mengangguk lagi, kemudian dirinya membuka kotak tersebut dengan hati-hati –dan setelah kotak tersebut terbuka di dalamnya hanyalah sebuah buku dan surat. Mengangkat alisnya bingung, Naruto memandang wanita yang telah memberinya kotak tersebut.

"Aku tak tahu apa isinya, yang jelas itu peninggalan ayahmu, Minato Namikaze" dan seperti wanita tomboy pada umumnya, Venelana hanya membalas Naruto dengan gaya ' _unlady'_

Naruto memutuskan untuk menutup kotak itu kembali, "kenapa?" Venelana memandang bingung Naruto, dan sebagai jawabannya, "Aku belum bisa membaca".

 _Sweatdrop_

xXx_S_b_S_xXx

Nah…kita tinggalkan masalah keluarga baru tersebut, sekarang kita beralih ke sebuah kota yang akan kita abaikan namanya. Bocah pirang yang memiliki mata biru dengan kulit yang agak pucat melihat kota yang ia singgahi ini dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Bumi seratus tahun yang lalu…menakjubkan" mata birunya seakan melihat timbunan berlian yang tak ternilai harganya.

Bocah bermata biru tersebut terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang mentapanya bingung, seakan tatapan mereka berkata ; ' _Are-you-crazy?_ '

Bocah pirang tersebut hanya mengabaikan mereka dan terus berjalan melihat keindahan Bumi ini –tetapi setelah melewati 'sesuatu' dirinya seakan ditarik oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata –seperti benang merah, misalnya?.

* * *

"Cepatlah Venelana- _san_ , jangan sampai kita ketinggalan pertunjukannya!" Naruto, anak yang baru berumur 7 tahun tersebut menarik tangan seorang wanita berambut coklat dengan mata violet indahnya.

"Pelan-pelan Naruto, kau tahu kalau aku sedang mengandung'kan?"

DEG

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba berhenti dan yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah ; tadi itu apa? –ada 'sesuatu' yang mencoba menarik dirinya –sesuatu tersebut tidak bisa dirinya jelaskan dengan logika.

* * *

 **Sesuatu yang tidak mereka sadari adalah…dua pasang mata sebiru samudra saling menatap dengan pandangan yang berbeda.**

* * *

xXx_S_b_S_xXx

" _Ini…di mana?" dirinya menatap bingung sebuah ruangan bercat putih dan hanya terdapat sebuah kaca di depannya. Karna rasa penasaran menyerangnya dan tidak bisa menolak keinginan alami manusia untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya ini._

 _Dirinya memandang kaca di depannya dengan bingung –tangannya yang memang tangan khas untuk seorang bocah berusia 7 tahun menyentuh permukaan kaca, dan dirirnya kembali dibuat bingung oleh bayangannya sendiri –berbeda._

 _Bayangannya dengan dirinya berbeda jauh, jika dilihat sekilas memang sama, tetapi jika dilihat dari cara dirinya dan bayangannya memandang jauh berbeda –mata biru miliknya terlihat hampa, kosong, tidak memiliki tujuan, sedangkan mata milik bayangannya penuh dengan harapan dan tujuan hidup._

 _Mata shapire miliknya agak kusam, sedangkan sang shapire yang berada di balik cermin tersebut seperti…bersinar._

 _Dirinya menyentuh lagi permukaan cermin tersebut…_

 _DEG_

 _Perasaan ini lagi, perasaan yang sama seperti yang dirinya rasakan tadi siang…dan sekarang perasaaan tersebut semakin kuat dan…_

"Arrgghhh…." Dirirnya berteriak kesakitan.

 **Tanah gersang**

 **Mayat bertebaran di sepanjang penjuru**

 **Naga merah raksasa**

 **Dimesin yang memiliki relief jam**

Ingatan ini bukan miliknya. Takut karna terjadi apa-apa pada tubuhnya, dirinya melompat ke depan cermin –matanya melebar.

Yang dirinya lihat di depan cermin memang masih sama seperti dirinya ketika terakhir kali becermin, tetapi yang membuat dirinya terkejut adalah…

 **Kehampaan dan harapan terpancar dari dua mata yang sewarna, tetapi berbeda tujuan.**

"Jangan-jangan…

… **doppelganger** "

 **Dan sekarang ; dua jiwa mendiami satu tubuh, harapan dan kehampaan terpancar dari sepasang mata biru laut.**

xXx_S_b_S_xXx

' _Apa yang harus kulakukan, Kurama?'_ sekarang dirinya terduduk di atap tempat dirinya sekarang tinggal –matanya menatap lurus langit malam Neraka.

' _ **Jangan tanya aku! –itu urusanmu, dan salahmu sendiri karna bertemu dengan**_ _doppel'mu_ 'Kurama, sang rubah menjawab pertanyaan sang inang dengan malas.

' _Ayolah, kau kan sudah berusia ribuan tahun, kasih saran dong!_ '

' _ **Hah…cobalah untuk menerima ingatan dan tujuan dari doppel'mu tersebut, selaraskan pikiranmu dengan pikirannya. Hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan, sisanya kuserahkan padamu**_ ' Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas lelah, masalah yang muncul kali ini sangat sulit untuk bisa dirinya atasi seorang diri, ditambah saran Kurama tadi agak membuatnya bingung.

"Belum bisa tidur?" Naruto malas untuk melihat ke belakang, karna dirinya tahu siapa pemilik suara yang menegurnya ini.

Venelana mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Naruto, matanya menatap bocah pirang ini dengan lembut. Naruto melihat ke arah Venelana…

"Kau siapa?" sekilas Venelana memang melihat kalau anak di depannya ini adalah Naruto, tetapi Venelana tahu seperti apa Naruto ini –lebih tepatnya, dirinya tahu kalau Naruto adalah tipe anak yang belum memiliki tujuan hidup, cahaya yang terpancar dari mata biru Naruto yang dirinya kenal masih redup, sedangkan anak yang 'mirip' Naruto di depannya ini memiliki setengah pandangan yang memancarkan harapan, dan setengahnya lagi kehampaan.

"Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto –kenapa Venelana- _san_ bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku tahu Naruto itu seperti apa, kutanya sekali lagi ka—"

"Doppelganger" Venelana terdiam setelah mendengar penuturan dari anak di depannya ini.

"…doppelganger adalah makhluk yang sangat mirip denganmu, dikatakan kalau doppelganger adalah jiwa yang tidak menyatu, bagaimana jika aku bertemu dengan doppelganger?" melanjutkan perkataannya, kemudian mata birunya menatap Venelana dengan pandangan –err.

"Menurut buku yang kubaca, salah satu di antara kalian harus…mati" mata violet Venelana melebar, "ya, salah salah satu di antara kalian harus mati, tetapi dalam kasus'ku, jiwa kami kembali menyatu, dan hal tersebut mengakibatkan setengah dari'ku berubah ;sifat, kekuatan, ingatan, pengalaman. Semua hal tersebut membaut, aku sendiri binging ;mana yang merupakan ingatan'ku, atau yang mana ingatan doppel'ku" Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap bulan ciptaan dari Maou Beelzebub tersebut.

"Jadi intinya, kau yang sekarang memiliki dua jiwa yang harus menyelaraskan pikiran agar kalian tidak gila?" mata Naruto melebar, perkataan Venelana hampir mirip dengan perkataan Kurama sebelumnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'menyelaraskan' Venelana- _san_ "

"Begini saja, aku akan mencoba untuk membimbingmu; pejamkan matamu! –lalu fokuslah, cobalah untuk masuk ke alam bawah sadarmu, lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi" Naruto mengangguk mengerti, entah kenapa dirinya percaya dengan Venelana Bael atau lebih dikenal dengan Venelana Gremory.

…

 _Naruto seperti menyelam dalam kegelapan, tetapi suara Venelana membimbingnya untuk terus menyelam dan menyelam._

 _Setelah dirinya tidak merasakan air lagi, Naruto Uzumaki membuka matanya dan sekarang dirinya dihadapkan dengan ribuan peristiwa yang menurut dirinya tidak pernah dia rasakan._

" _ **Pisahkah mana ingatan yang menurutmu adalah hal yang pernah kau alami**_ _" mengangguk mengerti, kemudian Naruto menglurukan tangannya ke depan seperti sedang menggapai sesuatu._

 _ **Penyiksaan**_

 _ **Diabaikan**_

 _ **Pertemuan pertama dengan Venelana**_

 _ **Kehidupan yang ia lalui di Neraka**_

 _Semua itu dirinya pisahkan dari ingatan yang ia yakini adalah milik doppel'nya._

" _Sudah"_

" _ **Bagus, sekarang buatkan tempat yang cocok untuk masing-masing ingatan!**_ _" Naruto bingung dengan perintah Venelana kali ini._

' _Biar aku saja ' Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, di sana berdiri seorang anak yang sangat mirip dengannya –wajah, rambut, mata, hampir tidak bisa dibedakan._

" _Kau siapa?" Naruto bertanya dengan bingung._

' _Aku Naruto Namikaze, doppel'mu ' Naruot mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu mengangkat bahu, tidak peduli._

" _Kalau kau bisa melakukan yang dikatakan Venelana-san, tidak masalah" doppel dari Naruto Uzumaki Bael ini mengangguk'kan kepalanya. Dengan seringai khasnya, dirinya berkonsentrasi untuk membuat rak-rak buku, kemudian ingatan-demi-ingatan yang telah di pisahkan oleh Naruto Bael tadi dijadikan buku-buku, dan sekarang si doppel menyusun buku-buku tadi di jejeran rak-rak buku tersebut –seperti perustakaan._

" _Kenapa kau membuatnya seperti ini?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada bingung._

' _yah, karna akan lebih mudah seperti ini, kau bisa mengaksesnya dengan mudah jika kau menyusunnya dengan rapi seperti buku di perpustakaan ' mata yang memancarkan cahaya milik si doppel memandang Naruto, sembari tersenyum lembut._

" _Terserah kau saja –tapi dari ingatanmu ; kau berasal dari masa depan, kenapa kau bisa berada di masa ini?"_

' _Bukannya ingatan kita telah bergabung? ' Naruto mengangguk, tetapi kemudian mentap kembali jejeran rak-rak buku yang menyimpan kenangan mereka berdua._

" _Aku belum mengakses semuanya, ingatamu yang menyatu dengan ingatanku membuatku bingung, ditambah baru tadi kita menyatu" memasang tampang mengerti, kemudian si doppel mengulurkan tangannya dan sebuah buku terbang ke arahnya._

' _Aku kembali ke masa lalu untuk memerperbaiki masa depan –dunia ini akan berubah seratus tahun kemudian, dan aku datang ke masa ini untuk menghentikannya '_

" _Menghentikan apa?"_

' _Sebuah invasi yang mengerikan –aku terjebak di dimensi ruang dan waktu, dan karna hal tersebut aku mengetahui kenapa Bumi berubah seratus tahun kemudian ' matanya mentap buku yang di pegangnya._

" _Bukankah di dunia ini ada malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan iblis yang akan menghentikan invasi tersebut?"_

'Mereka musnah karna kedatangan sang malapetaka _' mata Naruto melebar –jika iblis musnah maka…_

 _'Ya, Venelana-san dan seluruh keluarga Bael…MATI ' pandangan Naruto Bael menggelap._

" _Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal tersebut terjadi –aku juga akan membantumu untuk menghentikan invasi tersebut –tetapi sebelum itu, kita harus mendapatkan kekuatan yang sangat hebat dan kuat untuk menangani hal tersebut"_

' _Untuk kekuatan yang terkuat aku sudah mengetahuinya –di dimensimu sebelumnya terdapat sebuah benda yang sangat kuat, benda tersebut berhubungan dengan dunia kematian –jika kita bisa memilikinya maka invasi ataupun si 666 bisa kita hentikan '_

" _Baiklah, tapi kita harus melatih diri terlebih dahulu agar mendapatkan benda yang kau maksud –mulai besok aku akan berlatih lebih keras dari sebelumnya" si doppel dari Naruto memandang Naruto Bael dengan bingung._

' _Untuk apa kau berlatih? '_

 _Dan jawabannya hanyalah…_

" _ **Menjadi kuat dan melindungi Venelana-san**_ _" senyuman bertengger di mulut si doppel, mata shappire milik Naruto Bael mulai bercahaya._

' _Aku juga akan membantumu, Naru! '_

xXx_S_b_S_xXx

"Bagaimana? –apakah berhasil?" dengan semangat Naruto mengangguk, kemudian merebahkan badannya di atap rumah keluarga _**Great King Bael**_ tersebut.

"Baguslah, dengan begitu kau tidak akan menjadi gila" Venelana juga mengikuti kegiatan Naruto, melihat bintang dunia bawah dengan merebahkan badannya.

"Venelana- _san_ , siapa di keluarga Bael yang bisa mengendalikan **Power of Destruction** dengan baik dan stabil?"

"Kenapa?" Venelana memandang Naruto dengan bingung, "Aku ingin melatih kekuatan tersebut hingga ke level yang belum pernah ditangani oleh siapapun"

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa berlatih dengan putraku, dia sudah memasterikan kekuatan **Power of Destruction** dan menjadi _super devil_ "

"Sirzech- _nii_?" Venelana mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku akan memaksanya untuk melatihku besok, dan jika dia tidak mau, aku akan berlatih sendiri" berdiri dari acara rebahannya, kemudian Naruto berlari menuju pagar pembatas atap tersebut, dengan sekali lompatan, Naruto telah terjun bebas dari atap rumah keluarga Bael tersebut.

"Hah…anak itu sama seperti ibunya" Venelana Gremory tersenyum, kemudian pergi meninggalkan atap tempat orang tuanya tinggal.

TBC

 **Fyuhh~, akhirnya siap juga chapter kali ini –maaf kalau updatenya lama sekali, saya baru tertimpa musibah karna suatu hal –hardisk saya rusak, dan saya harus membeli yang baru, jadi saya tidak menyentuh laptop sampai uangnya terkumpul.**

 **So…karna hardisnya udah dapat, dan saya bisa ngetik lagi jadi saya bisa up ni chapter.**

 **Fic saya pertama ini akan saya buat banyak misteri yang sudah saya siapkan jawabannya jika kalian teliti membaca perchapter.**

 **1\. Benda apa yang terkuat di dimensi shinobi dan berhubungan dengan kematian?**

 **Fic ini saya gabungkan dengan fic milil Akira no Rinnengan (I Want Change the World)**

 **See Next Chapter!**

 **Catty! –nyaa~**


	3. Slow Step : Chapter 2

Step By Step

Disclaimer : Naruto dan Highschool DxD is not mine!

…

DUAR

"Dasar Lucifer sialan! –mentang-mentang dia yang terkuat di Neraka, bukan berarti dia bisa menghinaku'kan –kalau bukan karna dia adalah anak Venelana- _san_ akan kuledakkan dia dengan **bijudama** milik Kurama" dengan kesal bocah berusia 7 tahun ini membuat mini **bijudama** lalu melemparnya sembarang arah, tak masalah karna di Neraka ini semuanya cepat.

' _Sabarlah Naru, bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang ; kalau dia tidak mau, kau akan melakukannya secara otodidak'kan?'_

"Memang benar Ruto, tapi tetap saja'kan –si merah tomat itu menyebalkan"

" **Kau mengabaikankan'ku Naruto, kau lupa kalau [Power of Destruction] tersebut mirip dengan [Bijudama], jadi aku bisa melatihmu** "

"Kau memang benar Kurama, **Bijudama** mirip dengan **Power of Destruction** , tetapi dalam kasus ini aku harus menukar penggunaan cakra dengan sihir, kau tahu sendiri dua kekuatan tersebut berbeda haluan'kan?" Naruto mengehembuskan nafasnya, lelah. Memang dalam penggunaan cakra dirinya sudah dilatih oleh Kurama dengan baik dan benar selama dua tahun –non-stop.

' _Kalau begitu kau bisa membaca buku tentang tentang penggunaan sihir –aku punya buku'nya, jika kau mau'_ alis Naruto berkedut, kesal. "Kau tahu kalau aku tidak suka membaca, Ruto" Kurama dan Namikaze Naruto mengehela nafas lelah, mereka memang tahu kalau Naruto Bael Uzumaki adalah tipe makhluk yang suka kerja dilapangan daripada duduk santai dan membaca, yah walaupun kadang-kadang dirinya memang membaca buku yang menurutnya menarik sih.

" **Lalu siapa yang akan melatihmu dalam mengakses sihir? –si merah tomat itu sudah pasti tidak mau melatihmu, terlalu beresiko** "

"Lalu kepada siapa aku bisa berlatih mengakses sihir? –aku masih belum terbiasa dengan sihir, bahkan untuk membuat teleportasi'pun aku meminta bantuan Venelana- _san_ " Naruto mengehempaskan bokongnya dengan kasar.

' _Dari buku yang kubaca, guru terbaik dalam belajar sihir adalah Naga, tetapi kaum penyihir memiliki cara mereka sendiri untuk bisa mengakses sihir, jika kau belajar sihir dari Naga, maka kau akan menjadi [Dragon Slayer], sedangakan jika kau berlatih sendiri, kau harus bisa mengakses salah satu arsip dalam sihir'_

"Arsip?"

' _Ya, ketujuh arsip tersebut dinamkan_ _ **Nanatsu no Taizai**_ _–Luxuria, Gula, Ira, Invidia, Superbia, Avaritia, Acedia –ketujuh arsip tersebut memiliki thema'nya masing-masing, dan biasanya thema'mu adalah sesuatu yang jauh dari'mu'_ Naruto mangguk-mangguk mengerti.

"Bagaimana caranya mengakses ke tujuh arsip tersebut?"

' _Pertama kau harus mengetahui mana Thema'mu, sesuatu yang jauh dari'mu –misalnya aku memiliki thema [faith], karna aku tidak percaya tuhan, thema'ku sendiri berasal dari arsip Gula'_ kemudian sebuah seringaian tercipta dari mulut Bael muda ini, "Kalau begitu kau sendiri yang mempelajari sihir, aku menyerahkan tubuh ini sementara waktu, dan biar aku yang menjaga pustaka" mulut dari Namikaze Naruto manggap-manggap tidak jelas…

' _K-kau…'_ tetapi terlambat, Naruto Bael terlebih dahulu masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya dan membiarkan Namikaze Naruto menguasai tubuh'nya untuk bisa mengakses sihir.

"Selamat berjuang Ruto!"

' _Sial!'_ dirinya jadi menyesal karna telah memberi tahu'kan Naruto thema'nya.

…

"[ **Menghubungkan ke arsip Gula! –jalankan Thema!** ]"

Lingkaran sihir berwarna merah muncul dari permukaan tanah, kemudian perlahan naik melewati tubuh Naruto Uzumaki. Perlahan baju yang tadi dirinya pakai berubah, sebuah jubah berwarna hitam muncul membungkus tubuh mungilnya, lalu di tangannya terdapat sebuah pistol jenis _handgun_ berwarna merah pekat.

" **Other Alchemy"**

" _Akhirnya!"_

"Selamat Ruto, akhirnya kau bisa menggunakan _**Other Alchemy**_ yang jelas-jelas bukan kekuatan dari arsip [Gula], di samping kau juga belajar [Mantra Enchan]"

" _Diam kau Naru! –kau tahu sendiri kalau aku lebih suka dengan serangan jarak jauh daripada serangan jarak dekat"_

"Ha'I Ha'I Ha'I, yang penting kau telah berhasil mengakses kekuatan dari arsip [Luxuria] walaupun pada kenyataannya [Thema]'mu berasal dari arsip [Gula]…omedeto" Namikaze Naruto mengehela nafas lelah, dirinya memfokuskan pikirannya lebih dalam lagi agar bisa masuk ke ruangan favoritnya dan membaca, serta beristirahat –memang benar dirinya dan Naruto Bael berbagi tubuh, tetapi yang menjadi masalahnya disini adalah ; kendali tubuh tersebut di pegang oleh Naruto Bael, jadi dirinya harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu dari Naruto Bael agar dirinya bisa membaca di ruangan favoritnya.

Membuka matanya kembali, sebuah senyuman kecil tercipta di mulutnya, "Dengan begini, persiapan untuk kembali ke dimensi yang sebelumnya telah siap"

…

…

"Ne, Venelana- _san_ , apa pendapat'mu jika aku kembali ke dimensi sebelumnya?" saat ini Naruto dan Venelana sedang berada di atap kediaman keluarga Bael. Venelana melebarkan matanya saat mendengar pernyataan Naruto sebelumya, tetapi dirinya mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Aku memang akan sedih jika kau pergi Naru, tetapi itu sih hak'mu untuk memilih di mana kau akan tinggal, karna pada kenyataannya… _aku memang tidak memiliki hak untuk melarang'mu pergi dari ku_ " Venelana memejamkan matanya, jika Naruto akan pergi maka dirinya tidak akan bisa tertawa seperti biasanya –dirinya akan kembali menjadi sosoknya yang dulu…kosong dan penuh dengan kepalsuan.

"Venelana- _san_ tidak perlu sedih seperti ini –Naru janji akan kembali lagi! –Naru harus mengambil sesuatu dari dimensi sebelumnya jika –dan jika 'benda' tersebut sudah Naru dapatkan, Naru berjanji akan kembali" Naruto berdiri di depan Venelana Bael dengan senyum lebar penuh percaya dirinya.

PELUK

Venelana tiba-tiba membenamkan Naruto ke pelukan khas seorang Ibu, awalnya sih si Naru tu melebarkan matanya karna terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dari Venelana, tetapi pada akhirnya dirinya memang tidak bisa untuk menahan pelukan dari Venelana, karna bagaimana'pun ….

 **Darah lebih kental daripada air**

…

( **Shinobi Dimension** )

Mata dari seorang yang dijuluki _the professor_ ini melebar dan matanya sedikit berair. Bayangkan, seorang anak yang telah kau anggap cucu menghilang selama 6 tahun, dan sekarang, cucu tersebut berdiri di depan'mu dengan senyuman lebar yang tidak berubah.

Ah, Naruto telah tiba di tanah Shinobi dengan membawa perubahan besar, terutama pada sifat dan kekuatan, kekuatannya sekarang adalah gabungan dari tiga kekuatan –Cakra Kurama, Sihir miliknya, dan kekuatan yang mata tuhan dan perpustakaan milik Naruto Namikaze, bukankah dirinya telah memasuki fase _hyperstrong_?

"Na-naruto, ka-kau kah i-itu?" bahkan Hokage sekalipun tidak bisa bicara secara lancar sekarang inim dirinya sangat senang dan takut secara bersamaan, dirinya takut kalau ini adalah mimpi indah yang selama ini ia dambakan –kembalinya sang cucu tercinta ke desa Konoha.

"Hm… _Boku wa_ Naruto Uzumaki _, Hissashiburi Jiji_ " sekarang dirinya telah berusia 10 tahun, dengan dua tahun dibawah bimbingan Kurama dirinya belajar tentang cakra, dan selama 3 tahun doppelnya belajar sihir, karna bagaimana'pun doppelnya belajar secara otodidak, jadi tidak masalah kalau waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk belajar jauh lebih lama dari belajar cakra.

Sedang asik memikirkan kehidupannya selama ini bersama Venelana, tiba-tiba dirinya merasakan pelukan hangat yang penuh kerinduan dari sosok yang sangat dihormati di Desa Konoha ini.

"Ka-kau kemana saja, Naruto- _kun_?"

"Hm…hanya jalan-jalan biasa saja _jiji_ " sang Hokage tahu kalau Naruto berbohong, sangat bohong –tapi karna adanya Naruto di sini saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya melepas rindu'nya selama ini.

"Ne _jiji_ , apa kau sedang tidak sibuk sekarang" dengan antusias Naruto bertanya kepada sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakek'nya sendiri.

"Untuk saat tidak, aku sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas'ku" senyuman bertengger di mulut keriputnya, mata Naruto bersinar, "Temani aku ke Ichiraku, ya _jiji_ , sudah lama aku tidak kesana"

"Baiklah!"

…

Mata warga Konoha menatap bocah yang berjalan dengan riang…

Mata iru…

Rambut itu…

Dan tanda lahir itu…

"Monster, si monster kembali" sang Hokage berhenti mendengar kata-kata salah satu warga Konoha, dirinya sangat marah, terbukti dari urat-urat yang muncul di keningnya, tapi saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang masih riang, dirinya mencoba untuk tenang, jika anak kecil ini bisa menahan diri, kenapa dirinya tidak?.

"Biarkan saja _jiji_ , aku sekarang tidak bisa membantah kata-kata mereka, karna mereka memang benar…aku adalah monster" walaupun Naruto tengah berbisik, tetapi dirinya mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Dan dirinya terdiam.

…

Academy Ninja, sebuah academy yang telah disiapkan oleh Konoha untuk melatih bibit unggul yang bisa melindungi desa dan mengharumkan nama desa. Sekarang Naruto berdiri di depan gerbang Academy, karna sekarang dirinya akan bersekolah dan menuntut ilmu ninja di sini selama tiga tahun ke depat –walapun dirinya lebih kuat dari anak-anak di Academy dan dirinya tidak berencana untuk menyembunyikan kekuatannya –karna bagaimana'pun nantinya orang-orang akan tahu kalau dirinya ini kuat, sangat kuat.

Dan karna mendengar lonceng yang berbunyi, dirinya segera menuju kelasnya untuk memulai pelajaran dan mendengar ocehan tak jelas dari beberapa siswa nantinya, ah~ masalah rumit lagi deh.

' _Yang sabar, Naru'_

"Ha'I ha'I –seperti kata'mu Ruto!"

…

" _Boku wa Naruto Uzumaki desu_ " perkenalan singkat yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto membuat hampir semua siswa di dalam kelas tersebut melebarkan mata, siapa yang tidak tahu Uzumaki Naruto, seorang monster yang telah menghancurkan Desa Konoha 10 tahun yang lalu –setidaknya itulah pendapat para orang bodoh di dalam desa terkuat ini.

"Ka-Kau monster yang menyerang Konoha 10 tahun yang lalu, dan menghilang 5 tahun yang lalu" tunjuk seorang siswa dari kalangan penduduk umum.

"Ya –itu adalah aku, aku adalah Kyuubi yang menyerang Desa Konoha tercinta ini 10 tahun yang lalu dan membunuh banyak ninja hebat, termasuk _Yondaime Hokage_ " Naruto membalas perkataan siswa yang menuduhnya dengan sebuah senyuman merendahkan.

"Jadi, jika kalian ingin membunuhku, kurasa kalian akan mati terlebih dahulu" dan hampir semua siwa dibuat takut karnanya, "Naruto, kurasa kau tak perlu berkata seperti itu" tegur Iruka sembari menghela nafas karna sifat Naruto.

"Ha'I Sensei, aku hanya bercanda loh~" dan senyuman riang nan palsu dikeluarkan oleh Naruto Uzumaki Bael.

 **Hah~ maaf atas keterlambatan saya dalam mengupdate ini fanfic, jujur mencari ide untuk kelanjutan fic ini sangat sulit -ditambah saya juga berkeinginan mengerjakan fic milik Akira no Rinnengan.**

 **BTW, saat ini saya sedang mengerjakan fic Naruto x One Piece, menurut kalian tu fic pantas di publis atau nggak?**

 **Jadi...Jaa**


End file.
